


Substitute

by SpikedCoffee



Category: Dogengers (TV), 悪の秘密結社
Genre: Brief mention of Shuraomaru/Fukuokalibur, Nonbinary Character, One-sided Maid Butler/Yabai Kamen, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikedCoffee/pseuds/SpikedCoffee
Summary: When one can't get the real thing, sometimes a substitute is good enough to scratch the itch.
Relationships: Maid Butler/Shuraomaru
Kudos: 1





	Substitute

Maid Butler can’t really blame Shuraomaru for the way he toys with people — they supposed that if they were an immortal wanderer, they’d be likewise inclined to get inside people’s head for their own amusement.

No, the problem with Shuraomaru is that, despite everything, there’s a _certain_ allure to him.

If only he were truly insufferable, if he were a bad employee, if he had hurt Yabai Kamen in any way, they’d be able to hate him, plain and simple, and they would relegate him to that part of their mind where they kept obnoxious things like KitaQman and debt collectors boxed away, to be monitored to make sure that they don’t cause any trouble but ultimately ignored when they aren’t being an issue. Instead, his lack of commitment toward the company beyond being a contractor doesn’t seem to bother Yabai Kamen, and he gets the job done, so Maid Butler can’t muster enough annoyance to pretend the charm isn’t there at all.

Shuraomaru waits until everyone else has left the meeting room to stand up and walk over to where they are sitting.

“The pain of the heart is worse than the pain of the body, isn’t it, little sheep?”

They pretend not to know what he’s talking about, but it’s enough to give them pause and make them wonder where they could have slipped up. Did they stare at the president a second too long, did they smile a little too broadly when praised by him, did they go above and beyond in a way that no maid or butler would? Or is Shuraomaru just trying to goad them into revealing something which he suspects, but doesn't know for sure?

“Is there anything you need, Shuraomaru?”

“Not right now. But you're welcome to join me when you get tired of your wistful pinning.”

***

Shuraomaru takes off their tights and leg armor with the same dexterity with which he does origami and handles his blade and, piece by piece, he makes their way up their body until all of their clothing ends up on the floor of the love hotel’s room. He doesn’t extend them the courtesy of neither undressing fully himself nor letting them do it, instead removing just the necessary and unbuttoning the rest before leaning back on the bed.

They know it’s petty to feel that way, but all the firm yet tender touches as they climb on Shuraomaru’s lap do is remind Maid Butler that the man they’re with is not Yabai Kamen. The president tries hard to do things right, sure, but he would definitely be far clumsier, and in the peak of lust, they were sure that he’d be barely able to undress them, opting for ripping cloth and tearing away buttons with the sharp end of his fingers, leaving a mess for Maid Butler to take care of the next day.

They don’t realize how lost in their thoughts they had gotten until they feel Shuraomaru’s fingers digging into their hips, prompting them to move and bringing them back to the moment.

“Perhaps I should change into the president to make it easier for you.”

There it is again, trying to make them second guess themselves, and the underlying teasing tone is not lost on Maid Butler. But they can be cruel, too, and this time they rest their head where Shuraomaru’s neck meets his shoulder.

“I simply couldn’t, Shuraomaru, not when I can’t return the favor. And, unfortunately, I can’t make myself look like the kind of proper hero you prefer.” 

Shuraomaru laughs, but he doesn’t loosen his grip.

“Let’s both forget for tonight, then.”


End file.
